


Breakfast in Bed

by VaingloriousVex



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, drake is a good dad, drake's alliterations are really fun to write and i wish i could fit them in more, gosalyn is the best daughter in the whole wide world, launchpad is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaingloriousVex/pseuds/VaingloriousVex
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard was annoyed, to say the least. She'd gone through all this trouble, and her father wasn't even getting up to appreciate it! She tugged on his arm again, and decided that if this last attempt didn't work, she'd have to resort to jumping on the bed. It was a wonder that she hadn't already, since usually that was thefirstthing she tried, but today she was trying to be on her best behaviour. "Come on, come on, comeon!!"





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a thing in ages, but I've been in love with Darkwing Duck lately, and I couldn't help but write something for Father's Day! Gos and Drake's dynamic is fantastic, and it makes me really happy to write them. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

"Daa-aad!! Wake UP!!!!"

"Mmmm.... five more minutes, Gos."

"You said that _ten minutes ago_!!"

Gosalyn Mallard was annoyed, to say the least. She'd gone through all this trouble, and her father wasn't even getting up to appreciate it! She tugged on his arm again, and decided that if this last attempt didn't work, she'd have to resort to jumping on the bed. It was a wonder that she hadn't already, since usually that was the _first_ thing she tried, but today she was trying to be on her best behaviour. "Come on, come on, come _on_!!"

At long last, the old duck sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up. What's the hurry, Gos?" Drake yawned, long and exaggerated, covering his mouth with one hand and stretching the other arm above his head. "It's a weekend morning; I should be asleep right now. Just because I'm the terror that flaps in the night doesn't mean I don't still need my beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, well- well it's _important_ , Dad!!" Gosalyn insisted, hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"And what, pray tell, _is it_?" Drake prompted again, raising an eyebrow. Really, he could do without the vagueness. Given that it was a Sunday morning, he knew that this early awakening probably wasn't due to the despicable doings of some dastardly ne'er-do-well. Even the villains were reasonable with what hours they worked, after all! They'd come to a sort of agreement on that front. But with the call of crime ruled out, Drake couldn't for the life of him figure out the reason for Gosalyn's urgency.

"Well, y'see, Dad," the nine-year-old said brightly, "I heard from some kids at school a little while ago that Father's Day was soon!! And, and you know, they were all coming up with plans in class and during recess, and they were all doing totally _lame_ stuff, but I figured I'd do something too, just for the heck of it! Because- because you're my dad, y'know, so you should get a nice surprise for Father's Day too!! So here we are!!"

Drake blinked, not processing her words for a moment. As much as he loved his daughter, her energetic ramblings were a bit much to take in first thing in the morning, and it took him a minute to catch up to what she was saying.. The words 'Father's Day' took him by surprise, and instantly, all of his irritation melted away, a soft smile spreading slowly across his still-sleepy face. "Aw, slugger, is that today?"

"It sure is!" Gosalyn confirmed. She then crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at her dad. "But since you took so long to get up, maybe I'd better give all this stuff to Launchpad instead!"

"Well, hey now!" he protested with a laugh. "At least tell me what the big surprise _is_ , before you go off giving it to someone else!"

"Can't you smell it, Dad? Take a guess!"

 _Smell....?_  Drake hadn't been paying attention to much aside from the insistent little girl at his bedside until then, and his senses were still awakening with the rest of him. After a few seconds, he identified the aroma wafting towards him from somewhere behind Gosalyn. Oh dear, was that.... _burnt toast?_

"It's breakfast in bed!!" Gosalyn announced proudly, deciding he was taking too long to guess. "I made it all by myself! I didn't even use the breakfast training course, or, or _anything!!_ Launchpad said he'd help, but I wouldn't let him, I knew I could do it on my own and I _did_!!"

Turning away for a second, the duckling grabbed a tray of food from the bedside table, where Drake somehow hadn't noticed it earlier. She set the tray carefully in his lap, and he studied everything on it with a mix of curiosity and apprehension.

On one plate, there was, indeed, a couple slices of burnt toast, slathered with butter that hadn't quite all melted yet. Next to that was a slightly larger plate, upon which was a yellow mess that he could only assume was an attempt at scrambled eggs, as well as two charred strips of what must once have been bacon. The final item on the tray was an over-full glass of orange juice, which had evidently sloshed over the sides in transit, as it was sitting in a small puddle of itself. He could see a couple seeds floating in the juice, confirming his suspicions that it was freshly squeezed.

"You did all this for me?" Drake asked, turning his teary-eyed gaze back to his daughter.

"Well, _duh_! It's on _your_  lap, isn't it? And I already _told_ you it's for you, dummy. So stop giving me that look and eat up already!! It's getting cold!!"

"First things first," Drake said very seriously, moving the tray from his lap to the bed beside him. "I do believe a hug is in order, little miss. I can't _possibly_ dig in without one!"

Gosalyn groaned, and, after making a big show of being reluctant to do so, she threw her arms around Drake. She nuzzled her face into his chest and stayed that way for several seconds, cozy in her father's arms, before she finally pulled away. "There, Dad, you got your stupid hug! Now _eat,_ already, and tell me what you think!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Drake nodded, giving a salute at the order before he followed it dutifully.

The toast was bearable, and thankfully not as badly burned as he'd first thought. It was only slightly more toasted than usual, really, so he couldn't complain (not that he'd _dare_ say a word in the first place, of course). From the unpleasant crunch, he could tell that there were at least a few pieces of shell in the scrambled eggs, but they were, at least, fully cooked. The juice wasn't half bad, either, and the seeds weren't too hard to get around.

On the whole, it wasn't the most appetising breakfast Drake had ever had, and it certainly wasn't the best-tasting, either. But it _was_ the most special.

"Well?? What do you think????" came Gosalyn's eager inquiry the moment he'd taken the last bite.

"My compliments to the chef," he told her. "This is, without a doubt, the best breakfast I've ever had!"

The young girl beamed proudly, puffing up her chest at the praise, and Drake felt like he was floating. His daughter's smile was _everything_ to him, and on such a day when he was already bursting with love for her, it was somehow even _more_ than everything.

Without warning, she launched into him, wrapping Drake up in another big hug. "Happy Father's Day, Dad," she mumbled into his pyjamas. "I love you."

"I love you too, slugger," he said with a big smile, returning the hug and stroking her soft red hair fondly.

She pulled away at last, grinning up at him. "Alright, Dad, give me the tray. I'll go take care of it now!"

Drake gasped in mock amazement. "You're doing the dishes too? I really am in heaven!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gosalyn muttered, rolling her eyes. "Just don't get used to it, Dad. This is a one-time thing!"

"You're a doll, Gos."

Already halfway out the bedroom door, she turned for a moment to stick her tongue out at him. "I know I am."

Drake hummed a sigh as he watched her start down the hall, and then he called out one last thing:

"Oh, and Gosalyn?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"You forgot the milk."

**Author's Note:**

> They always forget the milk.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, and I make a point to read every comment!! Thank you in advance for any and all support!
> 
> (Also, I'm @StarlingDuck on tumblr, if anyone wants to follow me! I mostly post art!)


End file.
